


Relapse

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Relapse

My pleasure is my pain. 

My sin is my bane. 

The agony of my soul is numbed. 

The endorphins have won. 

Another triumph for my nemesis. 

I shouldn’t know what this is. 

My innocence and ignorance are gone. 

I doubt I can carry on. 

I never cried out for help. 

Not a single tiny yelp. 

I thought I could do this on my own. 

Never have I been so alone. 

Forgive my idiocy. 

I thought I was fixed, you see. 

I’m not there yet. 

How could I forget. 

My pleasure is my pain. 

Sin has won again. 

Shit.


End file.
